dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
Merc Overview His healing wave reinvigorates team-mates within range, while his unique ability to revive himself when incapacitated gives him a much needed second-wind. Profile The Spanish medical community banished Phoenix for his unorthodox methods, ruinous malpractice settlements, and for generally being a superior asshole. But this disgraced former cosmetic surgeon has risen again. His experimental nanite facial rejuvenation serum has proved to be remarkably and unexpectedly effective at returning battlefield casualties to life. And now that Turtle has crafted him a replacement leg, Phoenix can admit that no matter how disappointed he was with that calf tattoo, he shouldn't have tried to remove it himself. Now that Phoenix is making his name as a much-sought-after battlefield medic, he's showing those Madrid Medical Council suits he was right all along. They're just glad he's killing people on the battlefield rather than in surgery. Phoenix is a highly effective combat medic, able to heal and revive his teammates even in the thick of combat. He can also self-revive, bringing himself back into the fight without assistance from other Mercs. Even when he's down, he's not out. Abilities Healing Pulse Phoenix emits a wave of nanites that instantly heals teammates, the heal amount increases based on how long Phoenix charges his Healing Pulse. Defibrillator Phoenix can revive incapacitated team-mates using his Defibs. The longer these are charged before releasing, the more health the players has when they are revived. They can also be used as melee weapons, dealing more damage the longer they are charged (max of 100 damage). The defibs' damage are effected by the Chopper perk as the max damage is increased to 120 (Chopper increases damage by 20%). Self Revive As his name entails, Phoenix can revive himself without the help of his teammates. The time it takes for him to Self Revive is the same amount of time it takes for a teammate to help you up. The cooldown on this ability is 25 seconds. Weapons Phoenix's Default loadout is the KE42 Service Operative Primaries * Hochfir (Default) * Crotzni * KEK-10 Secondaries * Caulden * M9 (Default) * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto (Default) Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * I'm Phoenix, it takes a lot to keep me down. ' After killing or finishing an enemy with a melee' * Mano a mano, eh? (Translation: Hand to hand, eh?). Upon reviving a friendly player: * I can do this myself, but it's boring without company. * I heal you all, no big deal. * I heal you all you all, I'm like... I'm like a generous guy! * Now make sure to eat plenty of fruit! Upon using a mounted MG: * AGHAGHAGHAGHAGHA! * Boom! Hah, B-boom boom! Boom boom boom! After healing a teammate with the healing pulse: * Stand nearby for the healing pulse! * Stand nearby for the healing pulse... (After consecutive healings, with a slower, bored tone). * I sneeze health out! * I sneeze health at you! ACHOO! See? Magic! Now go! * I will re-pulse you again and again! * Health NOW! * Health, now! (with a more cheering tone). Upon reviving himself (tertiary): * Again, I'm my own savior. * I make it look easy. * If you want it done right, you do it yourself. * Thanks, me! * I do it myself! * I could do this myself, but it's boring without company! After killing 3 players: * Uno, dos , tres... Todos muertos... Because of me... (Translation: One, two, three... everyone is dead...), After killing 5 players: * I killed five of you idiotas! Prepare for another 5! Taunts: * Oh it's you again, you didn't learn your lesson. (Sarcastic) * This no got so well for you, eh? (Sarcastic) * I medically pronounce you dead. (You're dead!) * So very dead you are! (You're dead!) * Time to say bye-bye to everything. (Farewell) * To tell the truth: I'm bored of beating you every single time. (I'm the greatest!) * I'm immune to pain, mainly. (I'm the greatest!) * It's true! I'm how you say... unusually good at this! (I'm the greatest!) * I could be on a beach right now. (Uninterested) * You very bad at this. Really, very bad! Famous bad! (Screw you!) * You are so bad at this! I read about you in med school. (Screw you!) Special Taunts: * The moral of the story is: STAY OUT OF MY WAY! * If I kill you, do I get to go somewhere with a decent climate? * Time of death, now. Cause of death, yours truly. I'm calling it! * I kill them what doctors call "very dead". * Y Otro! I am like a plague! * Time to meet your parents, no? * Enemy down... where they belong. Trivia * Phoenix has a prosthetic leg, which Turtle built for him. Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 @ 1 hour, 30 minutes & 14 seconds <https://youtu.be/Bmu324AJwzA?t=1h30m14s> * In the Barracks he seems to hold the S&W 40., although he is not allowed to use it. * Phoenix is a Spaniard. * In the E3 "Scrubs" trailer, he is shown holding an assault rifle that appears to be the Timik-47. However, Phoenix is not allowed to use that weapon, as none of his loadouts give him it. * Similarly, Phoenix's portrait (and concept models) shows him holding a revolver that appears to be the S&W revolver, however he also can not use that weapon * In the E3 "Scrubs" trailer Phoenix is shown trying to ambush Fletcher. However Fletcher shoots him with his shotgun without looking. Phoenix revives himself but before he can kill Fletcher, Sparks shoots him with her Revive Gun. He is sent flying into an oncoming train, which appears to kill him. * Phoenix is the only merc that has their own revive animation compared to the other mercs. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Phoenix was one of the suspects chosen in the third week, alongside Bushwhacker, Thunder and Vassili. * Originally, according to the voice files, Phoenix was intended to drop Med Packs instead of a healing pulse. Beta Info ' Pre-released info about Phoenix during the 2015-09-02 livestream Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 <https://youtu.be/Bmu324AJwzA?t=1h24m16s>:' Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Phoenix First Person Healing Pulse.jpg|Phoenix First Person Healing Pulse Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Enemy View Healing Pulse.jpg|Enemy View Healing Pulse Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Enemy View Self Revive.jpg|Enemy View Self Revive References More Category:Medic